


In the moment

by Lil_Violence



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going To Hell For This, I'm sorry Awsten, I'm sorry Geoff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, awsten and travis' slumber party, what the fuck did i just write?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Violence/pseuds/Lil_Violence
Summary: Sometimes, things just get so heated, you don't pay as much attention to the details. And sometimes, in the moment, the weirdest things can be hot.





	In the moment

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing for Awsten and Travis' slumber party.
> 
> viewer discretion advised.
> 
> I'm sorry to anyone who actually reads this

     The sexual tension in the air at that moment was thick, and they could both tell. It was beginning to chew away at Awsten's sanity, but he wouldn't dare be the one to bring it up. They were sitting on the couch in Awsten's apartment, trying their hardest to pay attention to the generic superhero movie that was playing, but at best it was backround noise for their thoughts. After a few minutes like this, Geoff had had enough. he paused grabbed at the remote and turned off the television.

"What the hell dude? I was watching that." Awsten muttered, pretending that he had been paying attention.

"I know what you're really thinking right now, Aws. Do you think it's a good idea?" He replied, his voice laced with doubt

"Honestly, why the hell not." Was all he had to say before Geoff grabbed his wrist, gently, and began pulling him to the bedroom. He felt a tad bit uncomfortable with the sudden heat of Geoff's hot hands on his wrists, but he wasn't going to ruin this moment that he had been waiting so long for over that.

      Soon, he was sitting on the bed as Geoff looked through the drawers, in a desperate search for condoms and lube. He could only find the first of the two, but Awsten insisted that that would be enough. He began to slide his fingers into the smallers hole, slowly adding one after another, until he was ready to go all the way. He unwrapped the condom, and began putting it on, his mind racing at the thought of what was about to happen. He began to slowly slide his member into the smaller boy, and as he picked up the pace, things began changing.

    Awsten was getting harrier right then and there. But that wasn't the only thing, as proven by the tail slowly growing out of him. Ears began to sprout out of his head, and his body changed form. It wasn't long until he had fully transformed into a dog, right before Geoff's eyes. In any normal situation, Geoff would have been taken a back, but he was so caught up in the heat of the moment, he actually thought that it was pretty hot. Actually, one of the hottest things he had ever done. He continued his thrusts, growing more and more rough with every passing minute, and soon, he reached his climax, filling the condom. He kept going for a minute more until the strange dog Awsten underneath him reached as well, spilling cum all over the sheets. It was the moment he pulled out that Awsten began to transform again, slowly turning back into a human. they sat on the bed for a moment, each lost in their own confused and horrifed thoughts, until eventually Awsten spoke,

"What the fuck just happened?" he said, his voice indicating he was somewhat traumatized by the events of  before.

"I don't... I don't want to know" Geoff managed to sputter out.

"I don't think I can ever look at dogs the same way again." Awsten remarked as the two caught their breath, "Or you. I think. Let's never do that again. Or talk about it"

      Awsten took deep breaths in and out, trying to figure out what just happened through conversation with Geoff, his tone growing more and more scared by the moment. He was afraid. nothing like this had ever happened before, and he was scared that he was some sort of monster creature. It wasn't a bad experience, but he had lost control of his body, all his actions turning to animalistic instincts. The real bad part was the transformations. Every inch of his body that the hair had grown out of was screaming at him to stop right them, but now all that was left was a tickle. The ears felt like they had grown straight out of his head, and although no damage was sustained, it still felt like they had torn right through his both his skull and skin. But out of all of them, the tail was the worst. It was sore the whole time it happened, and it felt like an explosion inside of him as it began to develop, and as it grew out, it felt like the ears, only a thousand times worse. But the pleasure of the release was worth it, unlike anything from his normal sexual experiences. He would do it again, but only with Geoff, in a heartbeat.

"Agreed. Why don't you go take a shower. I'll change the sheets" Geoff spoke back a second later, his tone making sound more like a command than a suggestion.

"Okay" was the last thing Awsten said on the subject, before leaving the room.

     He spent his time in the shower thinking, not getting much showering done. He knew nothing more would come of him and Geoff, dude has a kid for heavens sake. But he was okay with that, maybe he would be able to have just normal sex from now on, maybe that would never happen again. Or maybe, just maybe, it would happen every time from now on, He honestly didn't know the way he wanted it to be, but he would just have to wait and see.

* * *

       As time went by, the two refused to mention it. And slowly, they got over it, often being able to go weeks on end without even so much as thinking about it. The two eventually got better about being around each other, with Geoff being able to look Awsten in the eyes without immediately recall the events of that night. Awsten could play with dogs the way he used to after a few months. Geoff on the other hand, always felt disgusted. Not at the dogs, but at himself, whenever he would spend long periods of time around the animals . In that time, neither of the two could bring themselves to have sex at all. They thought that they never would again. that was until the two were alone, watching a movie, with the sexual tensions growing thicker by the minute.


End file.
